Shiver
by MrAndersonLoverx3
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

_**Brooke's POV**_

* * *

I got out of my car and grabbed my bags out of my trunk, I started to walk into the arena nervous as hell!

Soon I seen my best friend Eve Torres. We've been good friends ever since we met in FCW.

_**"Evie!"**_ I said with a smile __

_**Brokie!**_ She hugged me tight

Of course I was 21 years old and a new diva to WW Raw She was 26 years old, but if you wanna make it in this business you have to have friends that are all different ages

_**"How are you, Brokie?"**_ Eve said

_**"I'm great now that I'm the new diva on Raw, what about you?" **_I said

_**"I'm amazing, because I'm with Mike Mizanian now!" **_She started to jump up and down then she stoped __

_**"Aw, I'm so happy for you!****"**_ I smiled

As she left the hall I walked into the divas locker room and no one was there as I smiled with relief,  
I set down my bags and sat down I started to think,  
What if I was with a WWE Superstar?  
I started to think harder,  
I've had a crush on Randy Orton Ever since his debut.  
I stood up and walked out of the locker room And I bumped into someone

Of course it had to be Randy Orton the one I was just thinking about,  
Just my luck, huh?

* * *

Randy's POV

* * *

_**"Oh I'm so sorry"**_ I looked at her and I was about to pass out 'cause I just saw the most beautiful Girl,  
I've ever seen of course it was so dumb of me to bump into her she was so beautiful with her,  
Chest length Brown Straight hair,  
Big boobs,  
Sexy ass,  
Nice face,  
And of course her bubbly/baby Blue eyes,  
And her tan which her body was not fake!  
Um, whats your name?

**_"Brooke...Brooke Adams, I'm sorry Orton"_** she said with her sexy smile

I smirked and say _**"Sorry too nice to meet you**_" I smiled and I watched her walk away,  
I started to day dream about her and of course I was thinking about any of the other divas I've slept with...

* * *

**Please review sorry only two POV's sowwie! I hoped you liked it!**  
**Cause this is the best story i've had!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brooke's POV (By the way! Brooke's ring attire is the one she wore in her first match on TNA in Real life!)**

**

* * *

**

I was walking down the hall after just bumping into the hottest man on earth...RANDY ORTON!

Haha, anyways I had my first match tonight I was wearing my ring attire already, But I was nervous and excited at the same time! When I was told it was almost time my stomach started turning in circles!

Well, my first match was against Maryse we've been friends for awhile.

See she's a really nice girl outside the ring!

My name was called and my theme song started to play, and I walked to the ring.

* * *

**Maryse POV**

**

* * *

**

Of course I was friends with Brookie so I wouldn't hurt her to bad but in this storyline she's supposed to beat me in almost every match were gonna have.

* * *

**RAW**

**

* * *

**

Brooke & Maryse locked up.

And of course Maryse's had to do that famous slap on Brooke.

Brooke slapped Maryse as hard as she could then Maryse almost fell so Brooke did a forward Russian Legsweep. And went for the pin 1...2...3!

Brooke picked up the victory!

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was so happy!

After that, I walked backstage and felt a warm & heavy hand on my shoulder

"Nice job out there for your first match Adams" Randy said while I turned around

"Thanks" I said smiling

"No problem Adams" He smiled and walked off

Wow!

I smiled.

He's so hot!

As I walked back to the locker room many staff members congratulated me on my victory.

When I got to the locker room I changed into a pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt that said "I love nerds" on it just like my other Best Friend A.J Lee she was in NXT but now back in FCW as the new FCW Divas Champion.

I was walking down the hall way to my hotel room but before I got there I seen Ted & Maryse making out.

Wow is all I gotta say

"Hey, go in your hotel room if your gonna do that!" I shouted at them, with a little giggle and then a smile

"Sorry, Brookie" Ted said and pulled Maryse in his hotel room but before they went in Maryse smiled at me.

I smiled back then I swiped my room key and walked in.

It was 2 am. When I heard a knock on my door.

I got out of bed and opened it. To see my friend Eve.

"Hey, can I sleep here Mike & I got into a fight."

"Yeah sure Hun." I smiled, And let her in.

It was the next morning well actually 6 hours later that morning but to me it felt like the next morning anyway you get the point!

* * *

**Eve's POV**

**

* * *

**

I was walking back to Mine & Mike's hotel room.

I seen him

and he walked to me

"I'm sorry sweetheart" he said smiling

"It's okay I forgive you Mike" I smiled and walk back to the hotel with him and well we um, had some fun if you know what I mean, hehe


End file.
